powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver
Oliver is the Gold Dino Patrol Ranger of Power Rangers Dino Patrol . Biography/Story Oliver was a warrior and civillian back in the 1300s. He was never truly happy throughout his life. Oliver was never given any respect, and he knew why. His cold and harsh demeanor was a sign of disrespect, and he was punished for it... a lot. By the time he was 19, he was enrolled as a knight against his own will, until he accepted it after being given the powers of the Gold Dino Patrol Ranger, and the PteraZord. He fought for 3 years until he was 22. One day during battle, he was sent to fight against Indignatio, in which he was sucked into a portal and absorbed into the armor itself by accident, and ever since comitted tyranny, danger, and risked many lives. In 2015, Indignatio was revived to fight the Dino Patrol Rangers, in which his helmet entirely broke off during battle. Stunned that he finally found out who he truly was under the mask, he continued to fight them, doing his best to cover his face as much as he could. He was eventually pushed back by Adam, which revealed his face. He wanted to continue fighting again, but there were two major flaws. One was the stun from his face being revealed. The second was that he realized that with the grace of Kaicy, the imagination of PJ, the humour of Sora, the heart of Mark, and the leadership of Adam, that they were sure to defeat him. At this point he flew into a rage and ran away. Days later, Oliver broke himself out entirely, and wanted to start off new. With the rangers already suspicious of him, Kaicy and Sora were sent to evesdrop. Oliver morphed into the Gold Ranger for the first time in centuries, but was beaten down. Seeing him in such a state, Kaicy and Sora gave up the undercover and tried to help him, in which he refused. They helped him anyway, even though he still refused. He coldly reprimanded them for not listening, but was asked if he truly cared for others then. With that, he was silenced, and heartbroken. He went down to his knees and buried his face in his hands, almost starting to cry. Kaicy and Sora soon see that he is actually very hurt by those words, because he was punished with those words being said back to him before. They apologized, and with a couple of jokes and encouragement, he was finally able to smile for once. Oliver thanked them kindly, and was invited to join the team, in which he happily accepted. Personality Before being recruited to being a knight, Oliver was considered a jerk. But in reality, he was just never accepted. Becoming the Gold Ranger gave him some pride, but he had no time to be happy. He was just always plain out serious, and emotionless. However, his secret rage made him weak, and his fury has eventually blossomed. After the long while, when his face was revealed to the rangers, when he flew into a rage, he was actually very scared, shy, and had become very insecure. He was hesitant, and insecure of his power, but with the ranger's help, he finally became happy and more confident, and was known to be a gentle, caring, and shy young man. Trivia ---- - By warrior, he was actually a knight. - He rivals with Mark over the heart of Kaicy. - He has stated that the other rangers were his first true friends, and that because of them, he was finally able to feel happiness once and for all.